Kingdom Hearts 3:Era of Chaos
by Kitty45Kat19and94Keyoni
Summary: Sora Riku and Kairi must go on another journey to save the worlds. All will be lost if they don not defeat the dark Key Chaser. Will this adventure unfold the history of the worlds origin and Kairi's hazy past? What will happen if the heartless have there
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

YAY!!! I started my own KH3 story. XD (finally) I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I wish Square-Enix could see this and use my idea….

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Sora Riku and Kairi stared at the letter they had just received from the King. It had only been a little while ago that Sora and Riku returned to the islands after defeating Xemnas, superior of Organization XIII. Ever since the islands were first destroyed, the trio had been separated for too long of a time. But now, they were together, staring down at the letter that might separate them again.

Sora stared blankly at the strange letter, reading it over and over again in his head. He read it aloud, " Dear Sora Riku and Kairi,

It hasn't been that long ago since we last saw each other, and you three just got home, but there's still trouble in the worlds. Everyone at the castle is have some trouble connecting with all the other worlds to warn them of the danger. Not only are there Heartless and Nobodies, but there's a new enemy out there looking for someone, we just don't know who. But, I'm worried that it might be one of you three! About this new enemy, we'll discuss more about it when you get to the castle. I've already sent Donald and Goofy with a Gummi Ship for you. It should be there in three days, so be ready!

From,

King Mickey

P.S. I have something to discuss with Kairi"

As soon as Sora read the last few words, Kairi's hearts began to race. What would the King want to talk to her about? Is it something serious? Is that new enemy after her? Will something bad happen that only she can know about?

"What enemy do you thing the King's talking about?" Sora asked breaking into Kairi's thoughts. She simply shrugged. Riku took the letter from Sora's hands and read it over.

"Well," He said "we've got three days to figure it out."

"Or, we can wait till he tells us."

"I prefer figuring it out then getting the full story…"

Kairi satred at the letter in Riku's hands. It was utterly silent for awhile "What do you guys think he wants to tell me?" Kairi asked breaking the silence. The boys thought about it leaving Kairi with her past thoughts. She let out a distressed sigh.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Sora reassured her. "It's probably something good."

"I doubt it…" Kairi looked down at her feet. Sora gave her a worried look. Riku scratched his head and it was silent again. As long as the trio had known eachother, it had never been silent. There was always something going on between the three. Weither it was Sora and Riku arguing about something, or the tree friends just talking, it was never silent. Never. The silence carried on. The only noise was the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and a few calls from three distant voices. Most likely Tidus Selphie and Wakka, the other children from the islands and friends of Sora Riku and Kairi. When the islands were first destroyed, no one knew where the three had gone.

The silence was still going as the three stood there, as if waiting for something. Silence was something new and unusual for Sora. He didn't like it. He decided to say something. "Um….." He had nothing to say. The letter attracted everyone's attention to it and if he tried to say something completely different, someone would pull the conversation back to the it, and the silence would begin again. "……Kairi, do you have any relatives?"

"I already told you, Sora. 'No'" Kairi answered, still staring at her feet. It was silent again.

It began to turn dark and the trio left for home without a word. Hopefully, Sora thought rowing slowly to the main island, The silence won't be there tomorrow.

WOOOOOOOOOOO where did the same noisy Sora Riku and Kairi go? XD I like this chapter. Very wordy. And it took up 2 pages on Microsoft Word!!!!! But I'm not sure if there's any humor in it ;; What does the King need to tell Kairi? I don't even know:O Talk amongst yourselves and guess We'll just have to see. Please leave a pretty little comment without the flame, thank-you! I'll love you if you do!

No Flames!!!!!

---KittyKat


	2. Chapter 2: Promising Departure

It's time for chapter 2!!!!! No important info, yet. But u get 2 hear from the knights '

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts …..if I did, I'd be rich 

Sora walked slowly home. Not a lot happened today, but it was still enough to make him wonder.

"What are you gonna do?" Roxas asked. Even though he and Sora were fused, they could still communicate with each other.

"I'm not sure." Sora shrugged. He still couldn't shake the thought of the new enemy or what the King might want to say to Kairi. "But, I do know that it must be something important if the King won't explain it on paper."

"When isn't what he has to say important?"

Sora shrugged again and kept walking.

---------------------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------------------

Three knights wandered along and almost endless abyss of dusty land. They stopped to see three Keyblades in the center of a crossroad. The crossroad was made of Keyblades without their keychains.

"This looks bad." Said the female knight.

"Keyblades without keychains can only mean---" the male knight began.

"Tell me about it." Interrupted the other knight, oblivious to the fact the male knight was speaking. They picked up the three Keyblades in the middle of the crossroads. They still had their keychains, but they were weak. "So…what do we do with these?" The other knight asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Answered the male knight. The three knights continued to walk through the dusty land.

---------------------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------------------------

The three days came and went quickly on the Destiny Islands. Sora Riku and Kairi waited on the other island for the Gummi Ship that will take them to their next adventure.

It was still silent among the group. A word or two may have escaped the mouths of the trio during the three days. They didn't bother going to school—what's the point? They were only going to be home for three days.

The Gummi Ship came finally and landed smoothly on the sandy beach. Donal and Goofy ran out to greet their friends.

"It's good to see you again!" Donald said.

"Garwsh, we sure missed you!" Goofy cheered. They dog pilled on Sora.

"It's great to see you guys, too!" Sora said trying to stuggle from under the two. Kairi giggled and Riku chuckled. "Very funny…" Donald and Goofy helped Sora up.

Before everyone Sora Riku and kairi could get on the Gummi Ship, Tidus Selphie and Wakka ran to them.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Tidus asked out of breath.

"Without us?" Selphie finished.

"Is it so important that you gotta leave so soon, mon?" Wakka asked in his foreign accent

"Well…" Sora hesitated "It is pretty important….."

"Sorry we have to leave so soon." Kairi apologized softly.

Selphie looked behind the trio and saw Donald and Goofy. "Who are they?" She asked.

"The short one is Donald and the tall one is Goofy." Riku introduced Donal and Goofy before they could themselves. "Donald and Goofy, they're Tidus Selphie and Wakka." The three waved.

"We really gotta go.." Sora said to Riku and Kairi. They got into the ship, but left the door open.

"Make sure you visit once in a while before disappearing like before!" Tidus demanded but laughed, ruining the moment.

"We will. I promise."

"You make too many promises, Sora." Selphie smiled "Make sure you keep this one!"

"We'll make sure he does." Riku and Kairi said in unison.

"You betta, mon!" Wakka said with a slight chuckle. The Gummi Ship took off as its door finally closed. Selphie and Wakka waved as Tidus walked after the Gummi Ship. He stopped when it went passed the water. He sighed.

"I wonder if they'll come back this time…" Tidus said as the ship went further and further until it was out of sight. The Gummi Ship continued through space.

WOW!!! This 1 was looooooooooooooong! 3 pgs. On MS Word!!! My fingers hurt…lol Anyway, I hope u like this chapter. I HAD 2 put Tidus Selphie and Wakka in this 1!!!HAD 2!!!!!  I hope u enjoyed this 1.

NO FLAMES

---KittyKat


End file.
